Daily Life Arc
This is a list and summary of '''Roleplay Logs' done within the official Undicesimo group, which will later be put together as the story plot for the comic.'' Main focus : Introduction of Major characters / Backgrounds Chapters The First Day Shin does his normal routine of taking note of attendance at Namimori High's front gate. He then meets Tsukihana Sawada, who tripped on nothing and fell onto the ground. He offered to help her, unaware that she was Tsunayoshi Sawada, his father's boss's, daughter. After bringing Tsuki to her class, they go their separate ways but meet up again after school when Tsuki was threatened to be kidnapped by some of the school delinquents who know of her status. Accepting the offer to be escorted home because her father was running late, Tsuki and Shin decide to walk home together. Along the way they discovered that their fathers were actually working for the same company'', Vongola'. They stop by Shin's house so that Tsuki could make a call to her father, but as soon as the door was opened, Shin's mother is seen standing there in tears, with a bruise on her cheek. Hibari is seen standing inside. It is then known that Shin's parents are constantly fighting with each other. In the end, Shin runs away towards Tsuki's house. Tsuki thanks Shin for the escort and hugs him to comfort him from the terrible sight at his house. A New Right Hand Girl (Renamed '''Storm Girl in the comic) Kanade Gokudera arrives in Namimori High as a new transfer student from a Music school. Tsukihana literally crashes into her in one of the school corridors, and the two meet. Tsuki recognizes Kanade as she recalls one of her father's friends; Hayato Gokudera, and realizes that Kanade is her future right-hand (wo)man. Kanade immediately refers to Tsukihana as 'Tsuki-sama' upon realization. Fia Valentina It starts off with Fia Valentina seen texting a message on her phone angrily at Namimori park. She is then chased after by Varia goons, thus being late for her first day of school in Namimori High. While running, she pushes Shin (who was innocently walking by) aside, causing him to fall. He follows suit, and helps Fia escape when she is cornered by the men in an alleyway. Shin threatens that his father (whom they all know very well) would come and stop them if this continued. Terrified, the men allow Fia to escape. An Hour at the Playground Maye Sasagawa is seen sitting on a swing at the children's playground. Her mother drops her off there to wait for her while she does some grocery shopping. Those from Italy Fia Valentina and Kanade Gokudera meet for the first time at school today while searching for Tsukihana during break time. It is then revealed that they used to know each other back in their toddler ages. Her childhood memories messed up as usual, Fia reminds Kanade that she used to follow her around back then, when in reality it was the other way around. The Return Crescenzo Yamamoto makes his first appearance here when he returns from Italy with his mother. His mother forgets to remind her husband to pick them up, thus leaving them stuck at the airport for one hour until he finishes work. Fia Valentina, having overheard a conversation between Takeshi Yamamoto and Crescenzo on the phone, quickly rushes to the airport to greet her childhood friend. Appearance of a Mist Nemuri Dokuritsu uses illusions to disguise himself as a girl, Ria, while sneaking into Namimori High to track down Tsukihana Sawada. He uses Ria to ask Kanade to take him for a tour around Namimori, in hopes of finding Tsukihana, but halfaway through the tour, his consciousness is forced out of the body, causing Ria to pass out, much to everyone's surprise. The body is taken to the school clinic and after several attempts, Nemuri manages to re-enter the illusionary body. Ria is then escorted home by Kanade as they share a conversation about Ria's family (which is half a lie as Nemuri wants to keep himself undercover). Nemuri conjures up an illusion of Sei, Ria's so-called older brother, to pick her up. Laptop Disaster Fia Valentina's laptop is hacked by Belphegor all the way from Italy, forcing a rather disturbing'' site to show up on her home page. She panics and tries to shut if off, but is stopped when the sushi she ordered from Takezushi arrives. The delivery boy is Shin , and he is invited to come in for a while to have a drink. While waiting, Shin stumbles upon Fia's laptop and accidentally sees the ''disturbing ''site. Panic raises as the both of them try to shut down the laptop and get rid of the site, which only ends in Bel contacting them through a video call, mocking Fia. The laptop is thrown away in the end. Reunion Fia visits Crescenzo at Takezushi. They are both chased out by Yamamoto Takeshi after Crescenzo disturbs the customers with his loud laugh. The mall became their next destination and they go shopping together. Crescenzo then buys a vintage shirt for Fia, who was recluctant at first because in her homeland, when a man buys clothes for a woman, it would mean that they wanted to make them theirs. She accepts the offer anyways, and the two of them end up at the Namimori Playground. They enjoy a good time of laughter as they relived their childhood memories there. 'be updated''' Navigation Category:Story Arcs